Une Histoire De Karma
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: (OS pour l'anniversaire de Lavi la Biche, mouhaha) "Le Prof de Philo ne croyait pas au karma. Et pourtant, il aurait bien dû s'en méfier, de cette foutue invention. Car souvent, elle causait bien des dégâts. Des dégâts principalement psychologiques, et ça, il avait eu le temps de l'apprendre." Humor!Fic/Romance. Slash, Prof de Philo/Présentateur TV. MPREG


BON ANNIVERSAIRE LAVIIIIII

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE LAVIIIII! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIREEEEEE!

(Et saluuute tout le monde au passage!)

Voici un petit OS -enfin un petit, tout est relatif-, pour l'anniversaire de LAVI LA BICHE WOUHOOOUUH! Et ouais 21 ans, elle est vieille. Et je suis tellement une thug que je lui en ai pas parlé, donc voilà, une surprise! Et aussi pour la remercier de la magnifique review d'un de mes OS qu'elle m'a faîte en vidéo sur sa chaîne "Nos chères reviews". Cette fille a du TALENT

C'est sûrement très OOC, ne vous étonnez-pas, et... un peu cliché. Mais c'est ça qu'est bon!

J'espère que ça te plaira bichette, ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'on se connaît, et voilà... t'es devenue une très bonne amie, ça tu le sais, haha.

Et si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu pour ne pas t'en parler, bouh

Allez, pour twa spécialement :

(J'ai fait un OS Humor! MOI! Un Os humoristique! Sortez l'ice teaaa wouhou!)

Bonne lecture *cœur*

* * *

 _Une histoire de karma._

Le Prof de Philo ne croyait pas au karma.

C'est pourquoi il ne s'était jamais demandé si un châtiment divin n'allait pas par malheur s'abattre sur lui un jour, pour tous ses crimes et ses mauvaises actions, ou si tout cela se payait au contraire par des petits gestes du quotidien qu'il subissait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il s'était pourtant posé la question, avait-il un mauvais karma de base ? Et était-ce pour ça, qu'il avait hérité d'un sens étriqué du bonheur, d'une aigreur habituelle, et une incapacité extraordinaire à voir le monde en noir ?

Ou était-ce le contraire ? Avait-il ce caractère- là par pur hasard, et étaient-ce ses mauvais choix, qui lui refilaient mauvaise augure ?

Pour une des rares fois, il n'en savait rien, et ne s'était jamais tellement penché que ça sur la question. Ne pas y croire, ça rendait les choses plus simples.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ces pensées si abstraites et si compliquées étaient bien loin de son esprit.

C'était une journée comme une autre. Un peu plus ensoleillée, même! Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait. Et en plus, c'était dimanche.

C'était horriblement niais, mais ça avait mis le Prof de Philo de bonne humeur.

Surtout quand il se réveillait ainsi, aux côtés de son amant, et qu'il pouvait paresser encore un peu, des souvenirs agréables de la veille plein la tête.

C'est pourquoi il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'à ses côtés, il n'y avait qu'un espace vide, et affreusement froid.

Le Présentateur ne se levait JAMAIS avant lui. Plus il pouvait rester au lit, mieux c'était. Et ça, le Prof avait eu le temps de l'apprendre.

Son esprit paranoïaque imagina tout de suite les pires scénarios, et il ne pût s'empêcher de se relever plutôt brusquement, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux traversant rapidement la pièce.

La porte était entrouverte. Le costard de la veille reposait toujours par terre. Et plus important encore, le côté droit du lit était défait.

C'est ce qui l'inquiéta le plus. Son cadreur, contrairement à lui, faisait toujours le lit. Partir en laissant un lit défait était pour lui inenvisageable. -Ce que le brun ne comprendrait jamais.-

Il s'habilla rapidement, essayant de se convaincre que oui, il était très peu probable que le Présentateur est chuté dans les escaliers ou se soit fait agressé dans une salle de classe vide, avant de descendre les escaliers.

Ses recherches ne durèrent pas longtemps. Ses oreilles furent immédiatement attiré par un son pour le moins incongru un tel jour, à une telle heure.

Un aspirateur.

Ok, on se calme.

Lui, dire ça? Oui. Parce que ce son- là ne signifiait jamais rien de bon.

Le Prof de Philo ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de dépendant à quoi que ce soit, ou à qui que ce soit. Il avait sa liberté, sa morale, ses principes, qu'ils plaisent ou qu'ils ne plaisent pas. Il avait laissé un petit blondinet en trois-pièces ridicule rentrer dans sa vie, par son propre choix en plus de ça, et après des mois passés ensemble, il pouvait l'admettre, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de le laisser repartir. Il n'était ni dépendant, ni amoureux, -ou peut-être, peut-être seulement ne voulait-il pas l'admettre.- mais il s'était découvert tendre. Et surtout, le reporter lui avait avoué l'aimer. Et rien que pour ça, le journaliste méritait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Juste là, à côté de celle que prenait la philosophie. -Car en dessous, il y'avait la place accordée à ces délicieux chocolats fondants que faisait le Vegan, mais ça, jamais, jamais il ne l'avouerait.-

Néanmoins, s'il avait sût ce qui l'attendait, il aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son cou dans l'instant.

Mais si il y allait maintenant, c'était certain, le blond devait vraiment avoir une place spéciale dans son cœur, qui étonnement, n'était pas fait de pierre.

Etre en couple avec un maniaque du ménage était une situation compliquée. Lui foutait le bordel, et le cadreur rangeait par-dessus, piquant des crises ici et là, et bien qu'il n'osait hausser trop le ton au début, il commençait à s'affirmer. Et ça, ça signifiait les ennuis. Mais il avait l'habitude, de voir le blond ranger, repasser, laver, et astiquer.

Mais pas si tôt. Et surtout pas le dimanche.

Entre temps, l'aspirateur s'était arrêté. Et lorsqu'il vit l'état de la salle d'histoire du deuxième étage, les craintes du philosophe se retrouvèrent entièrement fondées. Il n'avait jamais vu une pièce aussi propre de toute sa vie.

Tout y brillait, tout étincelait même.

Et le cadreur était debout, contre une vitre, chiffon à la main. Frottant et frottant encore.

Une crise de ménage, bien.

La première avait été lorsque leur premier stagiaire avait tragiquement trouvé la mort, -pauvre Axel, s'était lamenté le blond- et celui-ci avait astiqué pendant des heures le placard à balais du sous-sol, hurlant des phrases incompréhensibles de temps à autre.

Ça arrivait lorsque son amant était trop stressé. Vraiment, vraiment trop. Il ne s'énervait pas vraiment, il ne l'engueulait pas, il ne fondait pas en larmes. Non, il faisait le ménage à fond. Partout. Jusqu'à total épuisement.

Le Prof de Philo s'approcha doucement de la silhouette, habillé d'un simple T-shirt et d'un jean délavé, et y alla aussi doucement que s'il marchait sur des braises.

"_Cadreur?"

S'il n'avait pas été lui, il aurait presque reculé face au regard que lui envoyait le plus frêle. Mais il ne perdit bien-sûr pas son courage, tentant une légère approche en posant une main sur son épaule.

"_Ça va?

_Ça a l'air d'aller?"

La voix claqua comme un fouet dans l'air, et le Prof faillit lui répondre une remarque bien sentit. Mais il avait remarqué la légère note d'anxiété, -de panique, même- qui avait fait chevroter sa voix. C'est pourquoi il soupira, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Devant son regard mortifié, le Prof ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'espoir.

"_Kriss a perdu tous ses abonnés? Les programmes télé ne fonctionnent plus?"

L'autre claqua la langue d'un geste agacée.

"_Kriss va très bien! Et je rappelle que si Kriss perd ses abonnés, on les perd aussi. Et non, toutes les télés du monde vont très bien.

_Ah.

_J'ai un tout autre problème. Et j'espère... tu vois, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me mettre un coup de marteau en l'apprenant."

Le philosophe haussa un sourcil.

"_Je te promets rien, mais dis toujours."

Le blond le regarda avec cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Celle lui hurlait très clairement de sortir maintenant pour sauter dans sa voiture, et tant pis pour le petit-déj.

"_Je suis enceint. De deux mois et demi."

A cet instant-là, le Prof de Philo s'autorisa à repenser à cette histoire de karma.

.

Le Présentateur TV eu besoin d'un long moment pour respirer.

Respirer. Simplement. En toute logique, toute simplicité. Inspirer, puis expirer. Il pouvait faire ça.

Il entendit un glapissement franchir ses lèvres quand la texture froide entra en contact avec sa peau, à cet endroit que personne n'avait l'habitude de toucher, pour ne plus s'y détacher.

Il n'était quand même pas si nerveux. Si?

Si.

"_Détends-toi!

_C'est ce que je fais!"

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier. Dans son stress en plein apogée. C'était tout lui ça, stresser pour une chose aussi banal.

Enfin, banal... Pas pour tout le monde.

"_Tu sais qu'on est obligé de passer par là.

_Je sais."

Les réponses sèches qu'il fournissait étaient les dernières de ses préoccupations. Il avait une main accrochée aux draps, les yeux à moitié fermés, en attente du moment fatal.

Et poussa un cri très peu viril lorsque d'une deuxième couche de liquide rentra en contact avec son épiderme.

"_T'es obligé d'en mettre autant?!

_On m'a dit qui fallait faire comme ça alors c'est comme ça que je fais!

_Ne crie pas! Et ma position n'est pas super agréable, si je peux te le faire remarquer!"

Le Prof de Philo fronça ses imposants sourcils, et du user de tout son self-control pour ne pas perdre patience.

"_Alors repositionne toi.

_J'ai froid en plus, pourquoi t'as fait voler ma chemise si loin?

_Tu sais que le faire tout habillé, ce n'est pas des plus pratique."

Le blond ne trouva rien à redire devant l'évidence des propos de son amant, et se contenta de remuer faiblement, la main toujours accrochée aux tissus blancs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soupire une énième fois.

"_On y va? Tu te sens prêt?

_Tu crois que j'attends quoi, depuis tout à l'heure?

_... Franchement...

_Quoi?

_On a pas l'air con."

Il y'eu un instant de flottement. Avant que le blond n'éclate d'un rire nerveux, suivi de celui un peu plus mesuré du philosophe.

"_Je pensais ça plus simple tu sais... c'est la première fois...

_Je le sais bien cadreur.

_C'est normal que ce soit aussi... gluant?

_Ne te pose pas de questions. Allez, go. PROF!"

Des pas se firent entendre, et à travers l'encadrement de la porte, une blouse blanche apparût, surmontée d'une tête aux cheveux châtains, et d'une petite paire de lunettes.

Un visage aux joues étrangement rouges. Mais ni le professeur, ni le journaliste, n'y firent attention.

"_C'est bon, vous vous êtes décidé?

_On peut y'aller.

_Bien! Je lance la machine!"

Un drôle de bruit électronique, tandis que le blond serrait la main de son amant. Avant qu'une image ne s'installe sur l'écran.

"_C'est comme une télé.

_Prof... Le prévint le cadreur d'un ton menaçant.

_Quoi? C'est comme une télé!

_Ne m'énerve pas!

_Regardez, il bouge!"

Immédiatement, les deux têtes si différentes se tournèrent vers le petit écran, et les deux paires de yeux si semblables s'écarquillèrent ensemble.

"_C'est...

_Votre enfant. Oui."

En voyant leur deux visage si épanouis, le scientifique se demanda sincèrement si quelques minutes plus tôt, les deux amants s'étaient rendu compte du double-sens de leur dialogue. Et surtout, si leur

collègue médecin l'avait entendu. Malheureusement oui, et les images qu'il avait en tête suffisaient à lui faire prendre quelques couleurs.

"_Tu te rends compte Prof... c'est notre bébé...

_Oui..."

Ils se sourirent doucement, jusqu'à la question du scientifique.

"_Hum... Vous voulez connaître le sexe de l'enfant?

_Oui.

_Non."

C'était reparti.

"_Oui.

_Non!

_Prof! Je rêve, tu as peur de perdre?

_Bien-sûr que non! Tu ne veux pas garder la surprise jusqu'à l'accouchement?

_Non je suis trop impatient! Et ce sera plus pratique pour préparer la chambre, s'il-te-plaît!"

Il décrocha sa main gauche des draps, pour la poser sur le bras du brun, s'empêchant de grimacer lorsque son bras s'englua dans le gel bleu étalé sur son ventre.

"_S'il-te-plaîîît..."

Depuis le début de la grossesse de son amant, le Prof de Philo avait appris deux choses.

La première, c'était que le Présentateur avait pris confiance en lui. Beaucoup. Et qu'il n'hésitait plus à le rabrouer violemment, ou pire, à lui jeter des objets à la figure dans leurs plus grands moments de trouble. -Ce qui arrivait assez souvent, avouons- le.- Car si, au début de leur relation, le blond se méfiait toujours de l'homme bien trop colérique qu'il était, la méfiance était vite passée. Et il avait compris, pour le plus grand malheur du brun, que quoi qu'il fasse, le philosophe ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui. La voix, oui. Mais ça, c'était autre chose.

La deuxième, c'était que lui, le grand, le mâle, l'alpha... n'était plus ce qu'il était. Le cadreur voulait de nouvelles chemises car les anciennes ne lui allait plus? Il allait lui en acheter. Le cadreur voulait un gâteau au chocolat à 4h de l'après-midi? Il allait lui en commander, ou pire, le préparer lui-même. Faire le ménage? Ses chevilles avaient enflés, impossible de grimper les innombrables escaliers. Lui couler un bain? Monsieur avait trop mal au dos pour se baisser jusqu'au robinet. -Mais encore, ce n'était pas le pire. Le bain se prenait heureusement souvent à deux.- Et plein d'autres choses comme celles-là, qui rythmaient désormais la vie du tueur en série psychopathe qu'il avait été.

C'est pourquoi il répondit ceci.

"_D'accord."

Le sourire qu'il reçut en retour en valait bien la peine.

"_Bien, le sexe alors..."

L'homme à lunettes inspecta l'écran quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

"_Vous êtes prêts?"

Le Présentateur hocha la tête vivement, les yeux déjà embués, la main serrée dans celle, plus grande, du brun.

"_Félicitations, c'est une petite fille!"

Silence.

Un ricanement du plus musclé.

"_Je te l'avais dit.

_Tu es sûr Prof? Sûr?

_Euh... oui. A moins que les garçons sont une espèce qui me soit finalement inconnue et dépourvue de pénis, mais..."

Le blond soupira, mais réussit néanmoins à sourire grandement. Il envoya un regard noir au Prof, qui ricanait toujours avant de renifler avec amusement.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça…

"_Tu es heureux, quand-même?

_Bien-sûr que je le suis..."

Le Présentateur se déplaça jusqu'à la joue barbue, et y déposer un baiser.

"_Même si j'ai perdu le pari... une petite fille. C'est merveilleux.

_Vous ferez de merveilleux parents."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, avant de sceller leurs lèvres, ignorant totalement le médecin qui rangeait le matériel.

Avant de se séparer, le Prof de Philo déposa un baiser au creux de l'oreille du blond.

"_Tu me dois le repas de mon choix."

La personnalité de Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en quittant la pièce, entendant déjà les cris de protestations de l'homme en costard.

La prochaine fois, il demanderait à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de ces deux-là.

.

Lorsqu'on avait appris la nouvelle de la grossesse du Présentateur, chez Kriss et chez Mathieu, les réactions avaient été diverses et variées. On avait commencé par le Hippie à dreads, -C'est cool man, c'est peace! Ce sera pas un capitaliste man!- en passant par le Moine -HERETIIIQUE! VOUS BRULEREEZ EN ENFER-, et en finissant par le Gamin. -Pourquoooi?-. (Ce qui avait été, étonnement, la réaction la plus compliquée à laquelle réagir. Car il fallait répondre, et bah oui.)

Les réactions avaient été, globalement, pour le moins prévisibles. Mais une avait sidéré les deux amants.

Celle de Kriss, tout bêtement.

Ni le Prof ni son cadreur ne savait à quoi s'attendre avec leur créateur. Ce n'était pas naturel, bien-sûr. Un homme enceint, la bonne blague. Et l'annonce s'était fait dans la tension, et dans l'appréhension. -Pour le blond, du moins.-

Mais Kriss n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Il avait fixé stupidement le couple pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis...

S'était approché vers eux d'un pas lourd, avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

Le Prof de Philo s'était littéralement glacé sur place, et avait lancé un regard presque... Paniqué, à son amant.

Mais le Présentateur, trop heureux, s'était contenté de l'ignorer, et de rendre l'étreinte à celui qui resterait son créateur, quoiqu'il advienne.

Somme toute, tout s'était plutôt bien passé.

Et la vie suivait son cours.

Et elle n'avait pas fini de se marrer.

.

"_Prof?"

Le bruit des grillons et des cigales. Le vent qui soufflait agréablement dans les arbres. Les reflets de la lune sur les murs. Que c'était paisible.

Que c'était agréable...

"_Prof? Tu dors?

_grrrmmmmlll

_Hein? Articule quand tu parles, j'comprends rien.

_grrrmmmmlll

_J'ai faim."

Une tête brune émergea de sous l'oreiller, les cheveux explosés, les yeux acérés, rendus menaçants par de grandes cernes noires. Le Présentateur eu un mouvement de recul, surpris par la vision pour le moins incongrue de son amant, avant de sourire doucement.

"_J'ai faim.

_Je m'en fous."

Le brun voulu reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, mais le Présentateur, qui aurait sans doute été envoyé à Serpentard si Poudlard existait, l'agrippa vicieusement pour le tirer vers lui, laissant le crâne de son amant rebondir durement sur le matelas.

"_J'ai envie de yaourt.

_T'en as pas déjà eu assez?"

C'était purement méchant, mais sûrement pas gratuit, alors le blond se contenta de bouder, serrant contre lui l'oreiller blanc.

"_Je te rends pas ton oreiller si tu vas pas me chercher à manger."

Le Prof se redressa, adressant à son cadreur un regardé éberlué.

"_T'es sérieux?

_Tout à fait.

_Tu sais que je pourrais le reprendre par la force.

_T'oserais pas.

_Il est 4h du matin. Crois-moi que j'oserais tout faire pour récupérer mon oreiller."

Le blond hésita quelques secondes, fixant son regard dans celui de son amant. Avant de baisser les armes, comprenant que l'autre ne quitterait pas le lit.

Il lui tendit l'objet convoité avec un soupir vaincu, observant jalousement le petit sourire satisfait du brun, qui ne se fit pas prier avant de se recaler confortablement entre les couvertures.

Le reporter ferma les yeux, posant une main sur son ventre gargouillant, et dans une attitude parfaitement enfantine, tourna le dos à son patron.

Il essaya de se rendormir, mais des tas de petits yaourts -des petits suisses- flottaient derrière ses paupières. La sensation du sucre et de la crème se faisait presque sentir sur sa langue, mélangée à celle... du poulet? Oui, du poulet.

Un poulet frit s'imposa à lui. Et l'odeur imaginaire emplit ses narines.

Sans rien pouvoir y faire, il poussa un gémissement pitoyable, et consentit à se relever fatalement, conscient de la longue distance qu'il y'avait entre la chambre et les cuisines.

Vivre dans une école n'avait pas que du bon.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne sente le corps à ses côtés remuer. Et la figure tendue de son amant, éclairée grâce à la lune, qui cherchait des yeux un T-shirt à enfiler.

"_Tu fais chier hein. Vraiment."

Le plus frêle cligna des yeux, mais ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire. Les remords, il les aurait plus tard.

"_Des petits suisses s'teu-plaît. Et du poulet, si tu trouves.

_Rêve pour le poulet."

Petit soupir déçu, mais, heureusement pour la santé mentale de son amant, il restait un minimum de moral au journaliste. Il fixa son patron ouvrir la porte plutôt violemment, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui.

"_Combien de mois il reste, déjà?

_4..."

Il pût presque entendre d'ici le désespoir déferler sur l'âme du brun, et la seule chose qu'il pût faire fut de lui offrir un sourire désolé.

Les pas s'éloignèrent, et avec un soupir de bien-être (oui, il était machiavélique), le blond se remit sous les couvertures, attendant patiemment ses yaourts.

Lorsque le Prof revint dix minutes plus tard, un bol à la main, le Présentateur dormait déjà.

.

Heureusement pour les deux amants, le sixième mois se passa un peu plus tranquillement. Un tout petit peu plus tranquillement.

Les envies culinaires nocturnes du blond s'étaient amenuises, et les deux pouvaient faire, la plupart du temps, des nuits plus complètes. Ses douleurs de dos s'étaient renforcées, et bien-sûr, il ne manquait pas une occasion de s'en plaindre.

Une partie de lui, -la morale- zieutait constamment l'autre partie, -la moins morale- en se demandant si il ne faisait pas exprès d'être insupportable pour voir jusqu'où irait la patience de son amant. Jusqu'à la pousser du coude lorsque celle-ci allait trop loin.

Mais tout cela se passait dans sa caboche, et il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Préférant consacrer son attention à son plus grand problème actuel, la chambre du bébé.

Car lui voulait du rose. Il FALLAIT du rose. Pas partout, bien-sûr. Ils pourraient rajouter des touches de bleu, de violet, ou de verts pomme. Mais c'était une petite fille, et toutes les petites filles aimaient le rose.

Ce qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, au goût de son compagnon.

"_C'est absolument hors de question qu'on peigne les murs en noir.

_C'est sobre le noir, cadreur. C'est parfait.

_Ecoute, Prof. Je sais que c'est ta couleur préférée et que tu es un sombre et froid psychopathe mais je sais aussi que _jamais,_ ma petite fille n'aura une chambre ténébreuse et glauque à peine entrée dans ce monde. Elle aura du rose et du bleu pastel comme toutes les petites filles de cette planète, elle jouera à la poupée, elle mangera des céréales en formes d'étoiles et de petits cœurs, elle aura un cartable Dora, et quand elle sera en âge de bien réfléchir par elle-même, elle pourra choisir de peindre sa chambre en noir, OK?"

Il finit sa tirade en posant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine du professeur, qui serra la mâchoire. Mais il le faisait tellement ces derniers temps que ça n'avait plus rien de terrifiant.

"_Et bien moi, j'ai envie que ces murs soient peints en noir. Elle héritera de mes instincts quoique tu en dises, et de tout mon savoir. Elle aimera le noir, j'en suis certain.

_Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie que notre fille finisse punk anarchiste reclue de la société! Alors ce sera du rose, ou du bleu, si vraiment ça ne te convient pas.

_Alors on mélangera les deux. Du rose, et du noir."

Le Présentateur ouvrit la bouche, prêt à contester, mais une petite voix lui souffla que l'idée n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça. -La partie de lui qui était morale, et qui lui hurlait que le Prof avait autant le droit que lui de choisir la décoration de la chambre de leur bébé.-

"_Très bien. On va voir comment harmoniser tout ça, alors.

_Des spirales. Des spirales noires sur un fond rose. Ça pourrait être... joli."

Le blond haussa les sourcils, laissant un sourire amusé prendre place sur ses lèvres.

"_Depuis quand t'as le sens de la déco?

_Depuis quand tu sais tenir un pinceau?"

Le choix de la décoration était décidément délicat.

Et le Prof décida qu'il avait un karma pourri.

.

"_Je suis affreux. Affreux affreux affreux. J'ai le teint tout blanc, des cernes, et mes cheveux retombent sur mon crâne. J'ai l'air d'une baleine zombifiée."

Un coup de poing.

"_Je suis sûr que je ne t'excite même plus. Hier tu t'es carrément endormi alors que j'étais à _califourchon_ sur toi! Je te dégoûte hein? Tu peux le dire."

Un deuxième coup de poing.

"_J'ai pris au moins 20 kilos. Mon ventre est énorme, et en plus, mes chevilles sont encore toutes rouges et toutes gonflées. Et ça fait des mois que je ne rentre plus dans mes costards."

Un troisième.

"_Heureusement qu'il ne reste plus que quelques semaines. J'EN AI MARRE!"

Et un autre.

"_Prof? Tu m'écoutes?

_Oui.

_Tu pourrais te montrer un peu compatissant, c'est TA faute, si je suis dans cet état-là.

_Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Et laisse cette pauvre table tranquille.

_Me soutenir un peu, au lieu de rester la tête dans tes livres. Et... c'est quoi ce sang sur ta chemise?

_Si tu te trouves si affreux que ça, tu peux ressortir ta trousse à maquillage. Fis le Prof en ignorant totalement la question du blond.

_Ce n'est pas une trousse à maquillage, c'est du fond de teint. Ça passe mieux à la caméra. Je suis pas une femme, je te rappelle.

_Rappelle-moi de pas l'oublier..."

Le Présentateur lui envoya un regard blessé, et la partie amorale de sa conscience lui souffla de lui envoyer discrètement mais d'une précision vicieuse le pot de gel presque plein en pleine tête. -De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un tas de muscles, il ne sentirait pas grand - chose cet abruti.-

Il fut tiré de ces pensées agréables par la voix rauque de son amant.

"_Et tu aurais sans doute moins de cernes si tu ne te réveillais pas toutes les nuits pour aller au toilette dix fois...

_Le bébé appuie sur ma vessie.

_... ou me commander à manger.

_Je t'avais dit de monter le frigo.

_J'ai que ça à faire!

_Tu portes un marteau 5T sans le moindre effort, ça ne te coûterait pas grand - chose!"

Le philosophe soupira fortement, et le Présentateur eu la vision comique et presque mignonne d'un dragon crachant du feu.

Avant que l'enseignant ne se lève, pour venir l'enlacer par l'arrière, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"_J'ai toujours aimé les baleines. C'est majestueux.

_Connard."

Un baiser humide dans son cou, qui le fit presque gémir. Mais il avait tout de même un peu d'honneur, alors il serra les lèvres, et pria pour que son amant n'ai pas une soudaine envie à l'instant, car il ne se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment pas d'humeur.

Mais les baisers continuèrent, traçant une lignée dans son cou qui fit tout de même trembler ses jambes, et il se blottit avec bonheur contre le torse musclé habillé d'une chemise blanche. Deux bras l'enserrèrent, et deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre rond.

"_Et ça, c'est pour te prouver que tu m'excites encore."

Un dernier bisou au centre de la nuque, accompagné d'un sourire vaincu du blond.

"_Je le sens bien. Mais c'est hors de question, je suis trop fatiguée. Par contre..."

Il se retourna, déposant un premier léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour murmurer entre deux souffles.

"_...J'ai bien envie d'un massage."

Le Professeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

.

Le huitième et avant dernier mois, fut celui ou une décision importante fût réfléchie. Non pas prise, ce serait trop simple. Mais réfléchie.

Longuement. Durement. Avec beaucoup d'intensité.

"_Marina.

_Ça me fait trop penser à la mer, tu sais que j'aime pas la mer. Non, Claire.

_Claire? Comme Claire Chazal? Tu déconnes. Christine.

_Tu veux ruiner sa vie sociale avant même sa venue au monde? Léa.

_Beaucoup trop basique. Nous ne sommes pas une famille basique. Lucie.

_Hn hn, Pascal Obispo. Cherazade.

_J'suis pas en couple avec le Hippie, que je sache. Suzanne.

_Je t'en prie Prof, on passe pas tous notre dimanche après-midi à lire des bouquins de philo après avoir joyeusement écrasé un crâne sous notre marteau 5T. Y'a pas plus psychopathe que "Suzanne." Non, Lou.

_On a dit arrête avec les prénoms basiques bordel! Plutôt Anne, c'est... sympathique, pour une petite fille.

_Anne c'est toujours la petite peste de la classe, celle du fond avec des couettes. Marie.

_C'est catholique, Marie. Elisabeth?

_La reine d'Angleterre s'appelle Elisabeth. Aurore sinon?

_Je t'en prie Cadreur, on passe pas tous nos journées devant des Disney après avoir chanté toutes les chansons qu'on connaît par cœur. Il n'y a pas plus débile et niais que "Aurore."

_Haha. Ingrid, alors.

_La consonance me fait penser à un nom de sorcière dans un conte Russe. Marjorie?

_Marjolène pendant qu'on y est!

_... C'est pas mal, Marjolène.

_Prof t'es pas sérieux? Si tu restes sur tes prénoms bizarres, alors moi je reste sur Lou. C'est très bien, Lou. C'est court, c'est mignon, c'est affectueux. Notre petite Lou.

_Hmm.

_... Je te connais. Tu serais seul, tu l'aurais appelé Simone.

_... On verra pour Lou.

.

Beaucoup de portes avaient claqué dans la précipitation. Beaucoup de jurons avaient fusé, mais il y'avait surtout eu beaucoup de cris.

Et il y'en avait encore.

 _"_Prof..._

 __Quoi?_

 __Tu ne dors pas?_

 __A ton avis?_

 __Bien. Très bien. Parce que je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux."_

C'était interminable.

Les murs blancs lui faisaient tourner la tête, lui donnant l'impression de devenir fou. Et la main de son créateur sur son épaule n'y changeait rien.

"_Tout va bien Prof. Tout va bien se passer."

Dans son esprit, un tas de pensées tentaient de retrouver leur chemin, pour former un fil conducteur compréhensible. Des souvenirs mêlés à ses angoisses et à ses propres scénarios catastrophes s'entremêlaient, mais tout ne contenait qu'un seul visage: Celui du Présentateur, à l'instant même couché sur un lit, et hurlant d'agonie, accouchant de leur enfant.

Et lui, lui qui ne pouvait pas être là pour le soutenir.

Le Prof empêchait de justesse tout son corps de trembler, respirant difficilement.

Il n'avait jamais cru au karma. Et pourtant, il espérait à l'instant de tout son cœur qui battait trop vite qu'il y'ai un quelconque Dieu qui entende ses espoirs. Que toutes les conneries qu'il avait faîte ses dernières années ne porteraient malheur à personne.

"_Je vais devenir dingue si c'est pas bientôt terminé."

Kriss observa gravement sa personnalité philosophique, mais resta silencieux, conscient de l'impuissance de ses mots. Que pouvait-il dire? Il ne pouvait que le soutenir de par sa simple présence dans ce moment si attendue, mais si angoissant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Se réveiller en catastrophe pour apprendre un accouchement immédiat du Présentateur n'avait pas été le pire, non. Le pire était maintenant, alors qu'il y'avait des chances, bien réelles, pour que ni le blond ni l'enfant ne s'en sortent. Tandis que les cris de souffrance se faisaient entendre à travers toute la maison.

Cris que tout le monde entendait à travers les murs de la maison. Et beaucoup de ses personnalités n'avaient pu rester à l'intérieur, les nerfs à vifs.

Du coin de l'œil, il croisa le regard perdu du Hippie, qui n'avait pas quitté l'escalier des yeux depuis que son frère journaliste et le Prof de

Mathieu y étaient montés.

A ses côtés, le Vegan avait une posture tendue, une main serrée autour du bras du Gamin qui se rongeait les ongles.

La Féministe, le Baron, le Gâteau de Riz, l'Irlandais, le Carniste... Beaucoup étaient resté, encaissant avec volonté, mais avec difficulté, la douleur de leur frère qui résonnait en eux.

Attendre. Tandis que les secondes, les minutes, puis les heures défilaient. Faire confiance au Prof. Avoir confiance en l'avenir.

Puis soudain, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Tous se figèrent, dans un silence religieux.

Le Prof de Philo n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il se rua à l'étage, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivit de son créateur.

Il fallait que les deux aillent bien. Il le fallait.

La porte de la chambre de Kriss s'ouvrit avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire un geste, et le Prof de Mathieu en sortit.

Il souriait grandement. Et cela suffit pour calmer les inquiétudes les plus pressantes des deux bruns.

"_Comment il va?

_Viens voir par toi-même."

Avec un regard entendu envers Kriss, le scientifique s'effaça sur le côté, laissant passer l'autre personnalité.

Le Prof de Philo sentit son souffle se couper, et tout son monde ne se réduit plus qu'à une image.

Celle du Présentateur, allongé sur un lit. Épuisé, en sueur, les yeux brillants.

Et dans ses bras, un petit paquet qui bougeait à peine.

"_Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour venir?"

Le Présentateur rit faiblement, contenant difficilement son émotion devant celle qui brillait dans les yeux de son amant, tapotant la place libre à côté de lui.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier pour avancer, et prendre place aux côtés de sa famille.

 _Sa famille._

"_Regarde. Regarde ta fille, comme elle est belle."

Et elle l'était.

On ne voyait que sa tête, et un duvet de cheveux noirs qui la recouvrait déjà. Elle avait l'air d'un véritable poupon, avec ses joues roses et ses paupières fermés. Une petite princesse.

"_Ça va aller?"

La voix taquine du blond le ramena sur terre.

Il se racla la gorge, et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son cœur chamboulé.

"_Ça va, c'est juste que..."

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, n'osant pas briser cet instant magique.

C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pû oser imaginer. Plus beau que tout.

"_Prends la.

_Je vais lui faire mal."

Il frissonna, et osa enfin quitter son regard de sa... fille. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ses mains avaient brisé tant de cou, commises tant d'atrocités…

Un poids fut déposé entre ses bras. Il leva un visage inquiet vers son amant. Mais le Présentateur se pencha vers lui, embrassant ses lèvres.

Un petit cœur battait contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps infiniment long, avant que le Présentateur se souffle au creux de son oreille

"_Dis Prof, tu crois au destin ? Parce que moi oui. Et je crois que… tout ce qu'on a fait de bien dans notre vie, chaque moindre petite chose, s'est réuni en notre bébé. C'est maintenant, qu'on a notre récompense. "

Alors que le blond caressait la joue de son enfant avec tout l'amour du monde, le brun sentit une pointe d'amusement résigné le traverser. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse à cette question, car lui avait la sienne.

"_On fait une merveilleuse famille."

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, serrant d'un bras son cadreur contre son torse.

"_Bienvenue dans le monde, petite Lou.

_Cadreur...

_Ce sera Lou."

Et malgré tout, un rire franchit ses lèvres.

Et tout se termina merveilleusement bien.

* * *

Terminé ! :D

Oui les neufs mois passent rapidement, c'est un petit OS mignon, et je voulais pas trop me prendre la tête, mais faire plaisir à Lavi! (J'espère qui t'as plu, petite biche derrière ton écran *cœur*)

-Y'a pas non plus d'explication sur l'improbable grossesse du Présentateur, tant pis, faîtes tourner votre imagination xD Et pardon pour les fautes !

Et encore une fois... UN JOYEUX NON ANNIVERSAIRE MA CHEERREEEEE!

(Maintenant je vais continuer Orange Is The New Black, haha)

 **Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**


End file.
